The present invention relates to a fast-fit connecting device for connecting a backflow connector to an internal combustion engine fuel injector.
Fuel injectors normally feature a recirculating conduit integral with the injector body and comprising a normally cylindrical end element. The fuel flowing through the metering valve and any fuel leaking between the various surfaces, e.g. the surfaces of the pin and nozzle, is fed back into the tank along a backflow conduit comprising a backflow connector, which is connected removably to the end element of the recirculating conduit.
Various connecting devices of the above type are known. In one known device, the backflow connector is in the form of a cap, which is fitted onto the end element of the recirculating conduit; the end element comprises an annular groove; the connector comprises an eccentric transverse hole which is positioned tangent to the annular groove; and the connector is locked to the end element by inserting inside the hole a pin which engages the annular groove.
A major drawback of the above type of connecting device is the fairly long time taken to connect and disconnect the connector, due to the pin having to be forced inside the hole, and the ends of the pin having to be bent to prevent the pin from withdrawing accidentally from the hole. Moreover, in the course of servicing or repair work, the pin, when removed from the hole, is detached from the connected parts, and must therefore be put aside until it is needed to re-lock the connector to the injector. This often results in a good deal of time being wasted in the event the pin is mislaid.